Ron the Rent-a-Cop
Ron the Rent-a-Cop is the generally unfriendly, strict head of security of the Galleria Mall. He is voiced by Jamie Watson. Biography Ron has told many war stories, and has expressed his thoughts on them. Ironically, Ron fought in a great war and is now nothing but a mall rent-a-cop. He is one of the show's primary antagonists, being a major enemy to Jonesy and Jude, since he constantly tries to thwart their pranks and scams. Ron rules the mall with an iron fist by punishing teens hanging out or working in it for the most ridiculous actions. Despite this, Ron, ironically, doesn't know what a Fascist is. Ron has a severe hatred for teenagers, especially for Jonesy and his friends, considering them the "biggest threat to mall security in all history of threats to mall security". For a time, he would pretend to hate Christmas and arrest people who celebrate it in the mall on trumped-up charges so he wouldn't be alone for the holidays. He is presumed to be a Vietnam War veteran and is seen to have several sudden flashbacks of his days in the war in the least expected moments, something which has become a running gag through the series. Ron has codenames for each member of the gang. These are as follows: Nose Ring (Nikki), Coffee Pot (Wyatt), Gym Sock (Jen), Cupcake (Caitlin), Hang Ten (Jude), and Maverick (Jonesy) were the ones he came up with, as well as descriptions for each of them. Ironically enough, Jonesy, Jude and Wyatt discover by watching tapes of old mall security footage in the episode "Life Slaver" that Ron used to be a rebellious troublemaker and prankster in the mall no later than the late-1970s (which would indicate that Ron is at least in his late forties). He bans Jude from the mall as a result of Jude's Zamboni joyride in "Snow Job". Ron seems to channel the spirit of actor Christopher Walken. The way he talks, his physical appearance and even his dance sequence at the end of the episode "Life Slaver" seem to signify this.. Occupation He is currently the only known Rent-a-Cop of the Galleria Mall. However, he has hired a couple of teenagers to help him, such as Kai and in the beginning of the series, Jonesy. He might have changed from a prankster to a Rent-a-Cop after fighting in the war. Trivia *In "The New Guy", when Ron is discussing the gang with Kai, it is implied that he can't read. *He appears to have a crush on Yummy Mummy as seen in "Mr. and Mr. Perfect". *He is shown to be on good terms with The Clones, as they let him use the Khaki Barn's private bathrooms (the former being the effect of the latter). *Ron is normally the antagonist of the show. *Ron bears a striking resemblance to Christopher Walken and his voice is similar to that of Clint Eastwood. *In "Life Slaver", the guys discover a cache of videos hidden in the ventilation shaft that connects the male and female washrooms. They depict Ron from being a teenage rebel causing trouble for the previous Mall Cop, to present day, where he dances alone when the mall is closed. :*The dance sequence he performed is a parody of Fatboy Slim's Weapon of Choice, which is performed by Christopher Walken. :*During the dance, he actually flies, which astounds the observers. This means that Ron either has supernatural powers, or is a master of special effects to make the tape depict this. Gallery 23e84fbac32bbbedd5a211aa1e6a63511232046685 full.gif Ron on security phone.jpg|Ron on the security phone. Tricia dragged out by Ron.jpg|Tricia being dragged out of the store by Ron. Ron03.jpg Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Adult Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters